Bye Bye Bye (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions music video of Bye Bye Bye by NSYNC. Song: * Bye Bye Bye (2000) Sung By: * NSYNC Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2019) * (Fade in from black) * (Emmy Ties her Shoes) * Max: Come on, Em. * Emmy: Done. * Max: Finally. * Emmy: Now I just have to do the other one. * Max: They're gonna start without us! (Grunts Angrily) * (Max Takes the Scale Out of the Drawer) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * ("Bye Bye Bye" by NSYNC Plays) * (London Scene from The Great Mouse Detective): Hey, hey... Bye, bye, bye. * (Dance Scene from Rover Dangerfield During "It's a Dog's Life"): Bye, bye. * (Dance Scene from The Chipmunk Adventure During "Wooly Bully"): Bye, bye. * Max Taylor: I'm doing this tonight. You're probably gonna start a fight. * Aladdin: I know this can't be right, hey baby come on. * Basil: I loved you endlessly. And you weren't there for me. * George Shrinks: So now it's time to leave and make it alone. * Scooby Doo: I know that I can't take no more, it ain't no lie. * Mickey Mouse: I wanna see you out that door. Baby bye, bye, bye. * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming): Don't wanna be a fool for you. Just another player in your game for two. * Thomas O'Malley: You may hate me but it ain't no lie. Baby, bye, bye, bye. * (Conga Scene from How the Grinch Stole Christmas): Don't really wanna make it tough. I just wanna tell you that I had enough. * Danny: Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie. Baby, bye, bye, bye. * (Dance Scene from Oliver and Company During "Streets of Gold") * Mamoru Chiba: Just hit me with the truth. Now, girl you're more than welcome to. * Max (Dragon Tales): So give me one good reason, baby, come on. * Clifford: I live for you and me, and now I really come to see * Maui: That life would be much better once you're gone. * Quasimodo: I know that I can't take no more, it ain't no lie. * Spongebob Squarepants: I wanna see you out that door. Baby bye, bye, bye. * (Dance Scene from Thumbelina During "On the Road"): Don't wanna be a fool for you. Just another player in your game for two. * Ash Ketchum: You may hate me but it ain't no lie. Baby, bye, bye, bye. * (Dance Scene from Dragon Tales: Silly Song): Don't really wanna make it tough. I just wanna tell you that I had enough. * Rover Dangerfield: Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie. Baby, bye, bye, bye. * (Dance Scene from Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein During "Things Out There") * (Dance Scene from Tarzan During "Trashin' the Camp"): I'm giving up I know for sure. I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more. * (Dance Scene from An American Tail "A Duo"): I'm checkin' out, I'm signin' off. I don't want to be the loser and I've had enough. * (Olivia Looks at Dawson Sadly After Dawson Says "I Don't Know Any Basil.") * Alvin Seville: I don't wanna be your fool in this game for two. * (Dance Scene from The Lion King During "Hakuna Matata"): So I'm leaving you behind. * (Usagi's Puppy Face) * Chip: I don't wanna make it tough, but I've had enough. * (Singing Cast from The Powerpuff Girls: Mime for a Change During "Love Makes the World Go Round"): And it ain't no lie, my baby. * (Dance Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village): Don't wanna be a fool for you. Just another player in your game for two. * Ron Stoppable: You may hate me but it ain't no lie. Baby, bye, bye, bye. * (Dance Scene from Fantasia During "The Sorcerer's Apprentice"): Don't really wanna make it tough. I just wanna tell you that I had enough. * Artemis: Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie. * (Ending Song to "On the Road" from Thumbelina) * (Animals Applaud and Throw Coins) * Emmy and Max (off-screen): I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Max: Wasn't that the best, Emmy?! * Emmy: Definitely! * Emmy and Max's Mother: Max, Emmy, I'm going to the store to get dinner and ice cream. Be back in 15 minutes. * Emmy and Max: Ice cream?! * Max: Only 15 minutes? I can wait that long easy. * Emmy: Me, too. Let's draw. * (Max Draws a Circle) * Max: I drew a circle. Your turn. * (Emmy Draws a Triangle) * Emmy: There's a triangle. * Max: Oh, no. It looks like an ice cream cone. * Emmy and Max: MOM!!!! Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Roller Coaster Dragon; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Dinosaur King (Bungle in the Jungle; @2007 Sunrise) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * George Shrinks (George Unshrinks; @2000-2001 PBS) * Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase (@2001 Warner Bros.) * Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip (@1940 Disney) * Sailor Moon (No Prince Charming, Much Ado About Kitten, & Sweet Dreams; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (@2000 Universal) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Leaf of Absence; @2000-2003 PBS) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Spongebob Squarepants (F.U.N.; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Pokemon (The Bridge Bike Gang; @1997 OLM) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Pound of the Baskervilles; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Mime for a Change; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Kim Possible (Mind Games; @2002-2007 Disney) * Fantasia (@1940 Disney)